Perlita
Perlita Torriente is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion and Crescenttherangerpup98. She is a mix between an Andalusian Hound and a Mexican Wolf, and is a member of the PAW Patrol. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, she is the Trainee of Tierra. NOTE: Both DJ.RJ.Centurion AND Crescenttherangerpup98 can edit this page! Appearance Perlita is an Andalusian Hound-Mexican Wolf mix. She has a long-haired coat, a white underbelly, and a light brown/tan back. Her eyes are a light blue color with slight traces of amber, and her ears are semi-floppy. Her paws are a dark silver color with the occasional white specks. Her ears are also tipped with grey. She wears a white collar with a yellow pup tag. Her symbol is a pink Maple Leaf. Regular Uniform Perlita wears a pink vest similar to Tierra's, as well as a pink and white scarf above her collar. Her vest comes equipped with several pockets, and such for Botany tools. Anthro Appearance Perlita bears the same markings in anthro form as she does feral. The wears a cute pink blouse with a white sleeveless undershirt, and a pair of blue denim shorts. She does wear her scarf, and she does wear a pair of black and pink headphones sometimes. Bio Perlita Torriente was born in the tropical-desert metropolis of Los Guardiánes to two detectives of the LGPD, Graciano and Feliciana Almenara, the leaders of one of the seven anti-terrorist task forces called Red Dawn. Perlita was born under the name Perlita Almenara, not Torriente. She was only a few months old when it happened... Perlita's father and mother had recently busted and arrested the majority a prominent gang in Los Guardiánes, Lobos Del Anochecer, arresting most of their leaders and dealers. History was made in LG, however those who remained from the gang were out for blood... The new leader of the gang had several reasons to hate Graciano, and wanted to make him pay for all he had done to the gang. The new leader threatened to hurt baby Perlita, and dozens of innocents... The LDA was prepared to wreak havoc on a scale previously unseen... In the night, Graciano and Feliciana took their daughter, and made an escape from Los Guardiánes with the help of other officers. They ventured to the silver-mining town of Pueblo Plateado, farther southeast from Los Guardiánes. Perlita's parents left her with a childhood friend of theirs... Desiderio Torriente, a DJ from town. He raised Perlita all on his lonesome. As Perlita grew up with Desiderio, she developed a love for music, often standing alongside Desiderio when he went to DJ at an event. Being raised in a mining town meant that the air was polluted, and the land was stained with the waste of mining. Perlita wanted to solve it all... So, she decided to study Botany, to find out if there were some plants that can help freshen the air... Or at least make it smell better... One day though... Shortly after Perlita's ninth birthday, the Lobos Del Anochecer ''arrived in Pueblo Plateado. Chaos ensued as the gang sought out Perlita, trying to take her like they promised to nine years ago. Desiderio stood up and fought back, as did the other miners, all of whom admired her for attempting to clean the environment. Desiderio bade Perlita to leave, so she ran as fast as she could, narrowly escaping the ''Lobos Del Anochecer... She wandered around from town to town aimlessly for days... Weeks, almost... Until lone behold, she stumbled upon the PAW Patrol, while they were on a rescue mission in another town. Tierra, the PAW Patrol's Botanist, took notice of Perlita, observing her work. Perlita was fascinated by Tierra's Botanist skils, how she can use it to aid in rescues. Tierra, feeling sympathy for the young pup, decided to take her back to Adventure Bay with them, where she and Perlita a ton of fun experimenting with different plants and such. Ryder decided to induct Perlita into the PAW Patrol as Tierra's Trainee. Given how much Tierra spends time with Tracker and Quill, Perlita has grown close to Quill over time. Personality Perlita is typically a very shy and introverted individual, only coming out of her titanium shell when Tierra or Quill are around. She is nervous most of the time, but is still a very sweet and caring individual. Perlita loves to listen to music, a trait she got from Desiderio. She tries the best she can to help others through her Botany ways. Perlita, despite all she's been through, tries to keep smiling, and put smiles on the faces of everyone she meets. Which is easy, since she's so cute. She does occasionally suffer from depression... To this day, she doesn't know what happened to her parents or Desiderio, or what happened to the people of Pueblo Plateado. She continues to preserve and clean the environment with Tierra. Crush Perlita has a crush on Quill Acquarone, the adoptive son of Tracker and Tierra. Quill, however, returns the feelings. However, given that both are only nine years old, they can't really act on those feelings of theirs. It's like a silly childhood crush at the moment, however, when they're a bit older, the two will undoubtedly fall in love with each other. Trivia Catchphrases TBD Fears - Fear of Gangs - Fear of losing those she cares about - Slight fear of Chase and Smoky... Family - Graciano Almenara (Father) - Feliciana Almenara (Mother) - Desiderio Torriente (Godfather/Adoptive Father) Friends - Tierra - Quill - Tracker - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Centurion - Beryl - Steelbeam - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Primavera - Lux - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl Hobbies - Spending time with Tierra, Tracker, and Quill - Listening to Music - Spending time outside - Reading - Watching TV Miscellaneous Facts TBD Story Appearances Fanfictions None Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Trainees and the Silver City! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Trainee Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Shared Pups Category:DJ RJ's Characters